Sexuality and gender identity-based cultures
Sexuality and gender identity-based cultures concern the behaviors, beliefs, knowledge, and references shared by members of sexual minorities or transgendered people by virtue of their membership in those minorities. Among the first to argue that members of sexual minorities can constitute cultural minorities as well as being just individuals were Adolf Brand, Magnus Hirschfeld and Leontine Sagan in Germany. These pioneers were followed later, in the USA, by the Mattachine Society and the Daughters of Bilitis. Not all members of a particular sexual minority participate in, or are aware of, the subculture that may be associated with that minority. In addition to simply not knowing that the culture exists, non-participants may be geographically or socially isolated, they may feel stigmatized by the subculture, they may simply dislike it (feeling it is outdated, corrupted, or does not align with their personal taste or style), or they may prefer to affiliate with some other culture or subculture. Sexual orientation and gender identity-based cultures (LGBT) , often used as a symbol for LGBT culture.]] Sexual minorities defined by sexual orientation and gender identity — lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgendered people — are often seen as having a common culture, which can be called LGBT culture, Queer culture, or gay culture. In academia, when discussing works of literary or artistic value, the term used is often 'homoeroticism'. (We will use the term LGBT culture in this article. The term Queer is perceived by many to be political or objectionable, although others use it as the primary description of their sexual minority culture. We will reserve the term "gay culture" for gay men's culture.) The idea is quite contentious. Some argue that there are too many LGBT people who do not participate in this culture for the idea to be meaningful, or that the culture constitutes a stereotype or is associated with only a radical minority. Others argue that LGBT culture is an undeniable fact, and/or that it constitutes the basis of a LGBT nation with a common understanding and history. The existence of a larger community including gay, lesbian, bisexual, and transgendered people has also been questioned by noting the exclusion of some of these groups by others; for example, biphobia among gays and lesbians, transphobia among non-trans LGB people, or lack of inclusiveness of lesbians in gay milieux. For example some cities, specifically in North America, have separate neighbourhoods for gay men and for lesbians. A response could be that, although these sorts of prejudice and exclusion exist among part of the community, they do not necessarily impede members of all of the groups from participating in a common culture. It ought to be remembered, further, that LGBT culture is often intensely marked by geography and surrounding culture. What may often be thought of as "LGBT culture" may be peculiar to North America and/or Europe, and not found among other LGBT communities around the world. Elements often identified as being common to the culture of gays, lesbians, bisexuals, and transgendered people include: *The work of famous gay, lesbian, bisexual and transgendered people. This may include: **Present-day LGBT artists and political figures; **Historical figures who have been identified as LGBT. It has often been questioned whether it is appropriate to identify historical figures using modern terms for sexual identity. However, many LGBT people feel a kinship towards these people and their work, especially to the extent that it deals with same-sex attraction or gender identity. *An understanding of the history of LGBT political movements. *An ironic appreciation of things linked by stereotype to LGBT people. *Figures and identities that are present in the LGBT community; in Euro-American LGBT culture, this could include the gay village, drag kings and queens, Pride, and the rainbow flag. LGBT communities organize a number of events to celebrate their culture, such as Pride parades, the Gay Games and Southern Decadence --the largest LGBT street fair celebration in North America. Gay male culture Historically, and specifically in the last century, American culture as a whole (but also Europe and Latin America) has focused much more heavily on gay men than on other members of the LGBT community. This may be due to larger numbers of men than women or transgender people (in so far as you would call it that) coming out, it may be due to gay men typically being more brash in their coming out (and having more resources available to them to justify, explore and express their sexuality), or it may be due to Western culture as a whole still seeing men and male experience as the central experience in culture, even if the men in question are transgressing established gender norms. Research into lesbian histories and cultures is fledgling by comparison. Indeed it may be argued that gay men have, in certain circles, enjoyed a peculiarly privileged relationship to cultural production, by comparison with lesbians, trans people and some might argue women in general. The subject is open to debate, but gay male culture is often better known to lesbian, bisexual, and transgender people than those groups' particular cultures may be known to gay men. During the 19th and early 20th centuries, gay culture was highly covert and relied upon secret symbols and codes woven into an overall straight context. Gay influence in early America was mostly limited to high culture. The association of gay men with opera, ballet, professional sports, couture, fine cuisine, musical theater, the Golden Age of Hollywood, and interior design began with wealthy homosexual men using the straight themes of these media to send their own signals. In the very heterocentric Marilyn Monroe film vehicle Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, a musical number features a woman singing while muscled men in revealing costumes dance around her. The men's costumes were designed by a man, the dance was choreographed by a man, and the dancers seem more interested in each other than in the female star, but her reassuring presence gets the sequence past the censors and fits it into an overall heterocentric theme. After the Stonewall riots in the United States in 1969, gay male culture began to be publicly acknowledged for the first time. Some gay men formed the Violet Quill society, which focused on writing about gay experience as something central and normal in a story for the first time, rather than as a "naughty" sideline to a mostly straight story. A good example is the short story A Boy's Own Story by Edmund White. In this first volume of a trilogy, White writes as a young homophilic narrator growing up under the shadow of a corrupt and remote father. The young man learns bad habits from his straight father and applies them to a gay existence. Throughout the 1970s, gay male culture was a growing influence on American pop culture as a whole. Celebrities such as Liza Minnelli spent a significant amount of their social time with urban gay men, who were now popularly viewed as sophisticated and stylish by the jet set. And more celebrities themselves, such as Andy Warhol, were open about their relationships. Such openness was still limited to the largest urban areas, however, until AIDS forced several popular celebrities out of the closet due to their contraction of what was known at first as a "gay cancer". Some elements that may be identified more closely with gay men than with other groups include: * pop-culture gay icons who have had a traditionally gay male following (for example, in Euro-American gay culture, disco, Madonna, Judy Garland, and so forth); * familiarity with certain aspects of romantic, sexual, and social life that have been common among gay men (for example, in Euro-American gay culture, Polari, poppers, camp, and the fag hag; in Indian gay culture, evening people). There are a number of subcultures within gay male culture, such as bears, chubbies, and gay skinheads. There are also subcultures that have historically had a large gay male population, such as the leather and S & M subcultures. There are also a lot of gay men who don't follow any of these subcultures, don't follow so-called gay fashions or worship gay icons. Gay men are individuals, and can't be identified by the way they look or what kind of music they like. There are gay men in every field imaginable, and into all sorts of fashions and music. The trendy gays who frequent certain gay clubs/discos and Gay Pride festivals are not necessarily typical of the average gay man in the country, many of whom are to some extent still in the closet. Not least because the commercial gay scene with its very limited range of music/fashions/gay icons etc. excludes everyone who doesn't fit in with this image. This could be described as 'gay fascism' - if a gay man prefers long hair, a 1950s quiff, a mohawk, dreadlocks or liberty spikes to a shaved head or a #1 cut he may feel unwelcome in many gay venues. A gay man into Rockabilly, 1950s Rock'n'Roll or Blues, hot rods and the Teddy-boy/Rockabilly look, for instance, might find little of appeal on the commercial gay scene. The Queercore movement as well as the group Gay shame critiques the commercialization of gay society. Groups critical of the sex-orientated part of contemporary gay male culture also exists, most recently in gay activist Larry Kramer's 2005 book The Tragedy of Today's Gays. On-Line Culture and Communities From the mid-1990s, gay IRC channels emerged, with their content ranging the full spectrum from social networking to immediate arrangements for sexual contact. More recently, a number of on-line social interaction websites for gay men have been established. Initially, these concentrated on sexual contact or titillation. Typically, users were afforded a profile page as well as access to other members' pages, member-to-member messaging and instant-message chat. Smaller, more densely-connected websites concentrating on social networking without a focus on sexual contact have been established. Some forbid all explicit sexual content; others do not. Significance of On-Line Social Networking to the Gay Population On-line sexual contact sites for gay men have already altered dramatically the sexual behavior of a large proportion of the gay population of regions where these sites are strongly patronized. There are signs that on-line social networking communities for gay men are also having a more profound impact on gay culture than their 'straight' equivalent sites. Lesbian culture As with gay men, lesbian culture includes elements both from the larger LGBT culture and elements that are more closely specific to the lesbian community. Often thought of in this regard are elements of counterculture that have been primarily associated with lesbians in Europe and North America. The history of lesbian culture over the last half-century has also been tightly entwined with the evolution of feminism. Older stereotypes of lesbian women stressed a dichotomy between women who adhered to stereotypical male gender stereotypes ("butch") and stereotypical female gender stereotypes ("femme"), and that typical lesbian couples consisted of butch/femme couples. Today, some lesbian women adhere to being either "butch" or "femme," but these categories are much less rigid and there is no express expectation that a lesbian couple be butch/femme. There is a sub-culture within the lesbian community called Aristasia, where lesbians in the community adhere to exaggerated levels of femininity. In this culture, there are two genders, blonde and brunette, although they are unrelated to actual hair color. Brunettes are femme, yet blondes are even more so. Also notable are diesel dykes, extremely butch women who use male forms of dress and behavior, and who often work as truck drivers. Lipstick lesbian refers to feminine women who are attracted only to other feminine women. Lesbian culture also has its own icons such as Melissa Etheridge. Others include k.d. lang (butch), Ellen DeGeneres (androgynous), and Portia de Rossi (femme). Bisexual culture In modern western culture Bisexual people are in the peculiar situation of receiving hatred and/or distrust (aka biphobia) or even outright denial of their existence (aka bisexual erasure) from some elements of both the straight and lesbian and gay populations. There is of course some element of general anti-LGBT feeling, but some people insist that bisexual people are unsure of their true feelings, that they are "experimenting" or going through a "phase", and that they eventually will or should "decide" or "discover" which (singular) sex they are sexually attracted to, (also see Monosexism). One popular misconception is that bisexuals find all humans sexually attractive. That is no more true than the idea that, say, all straight men would find all women sexually attractive. More people of all kinds are becoming aware that there are some people who find attractive sexual partners among both men and women - sometimes equally, sometimes favoring one sex in particular, (also see Kinsey scale, Klein Sexual Orientation Grid). Distinctions exist between sexual orientation (attraction, inclination, preference, or desire), gender identity (self-identification or self-concept) and sexual behavior (the sex of one's actual sexual partners). For example, someone who may find people of either sex attractive might in practice have relationships only with people of one particular sex.http://www.biresource.org/pamphlets/scales.html Many bisexual people consider themselves to be part of the LGBT or Queer community. In an effort to create both more visibility, and a symbol for the bisexual community to gather behind, Michael Page created the bisexual pride flag. The bisexual flag, which has a pink or red stripe at the top for homosexuality, a blue one on the bottom for heterosexuality and a purple one in the middle to represent bisexuality, as purple is from the combination of red and blue. Additionally Celebrate Bisexuality Day has been observed on September 23 by members of the bisexual community and their allies since 1999 . Transgender culture The study of transgender culture as such is complicated by the many and various ways in which cultures deal with gender. For example, in many cultures, people who are attracted to people of the same sex — that is, those who in contemporary Western culture would identify as gay, lesbian, or bisexual — are classed as a third gender, together with people who would in the West be classified as transgender or transsexual. Also in the contemporary West, there are usually several different groups of transgender and transsexual people, some of which are extremely exclusive, like groups only for transsexual women who explicitly want sex reassignment surgery or male, heterosexual only cross-dressers. Transmen's groups are often, but not always, more inclusive. Groups aiming at all transgender people, both transmen and transwomen, have in most cases appeared only in the last few years. Some transgender or transsexual women and men however do not classify as being part of any specific "trans" culture, however there is a distinction between transgender and transsexual people who make their past known to others and those who wish to live according to their gender identity and not reveal this past, stating that they should be able to live in their true gender role in a normal way, and be in control of whom they choose to tell their past to. Other groups within the LGBT community Other groups of sexual minorities which have formed significant communities and possibly cultures include the Deaf Queer community. Deaf Queer Influence on culture at large Sexual minority cultures frequently and consistently influence the broader culture at large, including "straight culture". Yale sociology professor Joshua Gamson argues that the tabloid talk show genre, popularized by Oprah Winfrey in the 1980s provided much needed, high impact media visibility for sexual minorities and did more to make gay culture mainstream than any other development of the 20th century. Slang frequently originates in subcultures, including sexual minority subcultures, which becomes part of the larger vernacular including words associated with descriptions specific to sexual minorities or not. Madonna is one of many artists who have borrowed from sexual minority cultures, including her appropriation of "vogueing". Recently, the television series Queer Eye for the Straight Guy depicts straight men being given fashion make-overs or decorating tips from gay men. See also *Gay community *Media portrayal of homosexuality *Media portrayal of bisexuality *LGBT history *List of gay, lesbian or bisexual people *Heteronormativity *Bisexual community *Sexual orientation *List of transgender-related topics *Queer External links * "Promiscuity into Bureaucracy" by Mark Simpson, Independent on Sunday 07 December 2003. Published after Chris Bryant MP published photos of himself in underwear on a gay website *Mark Turner, The Observer 30 July 2006 * Gay Resources and Encyclopedia * soc.bi newsgroup FAQ Bi newsgroup * BiNet USA * Bisexual Resource Center (BRC) * Bisexual Foundation * New York Area Bisexual Network (NYABN) * Bialogue = Bisexual + Dialogue * The Androphile Project Extensive resource of gay and bisexual history * Bisexual Playground An online community for Bisexuals * CBC Digital Archives - Gay and Lesbian Emergence: Out in Canada * The Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Transgender Historical Society * Bi Flag * Bi Writers Association * Bilines a forum for Bi writers Category:Bisexual community Category:Sexual orientation and society Category:Culture